


Plush Sheep War

by CosmicCove



Category: Anime Campaign! (Web Series)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Gen, God I can't get enough of this au aaaaaaa, Guile and Rick don't really know each other that well yet, Rick is just a super nice guy, family au, it's just very happy and very good, not beta read we die like Crackerjack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicCove/pseuds/CosmicCove
Summary: AU belongs to @coreword-clumsy and @randomguygoesviral !~~~~~Guile comes over to Sylvie's house for the first time, and accidentally starts pillow fight with stuffed animals.
Relationships: Guile Manning & Rick Shades, Sylvester "Sylvie" Ashling & Guile Manning, Sylvester “Sylvie” Ashling & Rick Shades
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Plush Sheep War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coreword-Clumsy (perrythedeer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/gifts), [RandomGuygoesviral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomGuygoesviral/gifts).



> I know I didn't tell you guys I'd be writing you something, but I wrote this on a whim, and it's your AU so... Surprise!

Sylvie sat on his bed, his legs dangling over the side as he hummed. Usually, he was a little more impatient, but he was so excited, it didn't even occur to him to be impatient. Instead, he enjoyed the anticipation. He could be there any second, and the suspense was sweet. The doorbell rang, and Sylvie hopped off the bed and bolted down the hall. “He’s here! He’s here!” Sylvie shouted as he ran. 

Rick chuckled from his room. “Don’t be too loud, now!” he yelled back, “The neighbors might hear you!” 

Sylvie ignored his brother’s teasing. He threw open the front door. “You’re here!” 

“I’m here,” Guile agreed, a hint of a smile on his face. 

“Come on! Come on! Come on!” Sylvie called, holding out the last word, as he grabbed Guile’s arm and dragged him into the house. 

“Okay, I’m coming! Don’t drag me,” Guile whined, laughing quietly despite himself. He stepped into the house, and Sylvie let go of him. 

Sylvie gestured around with his arms. “This is the living room, and this-” he pointed to one side “-Is a hallway, and at the very end is my room!” 

“Your house is… Nice,” Guile complimented awkwardly. 

“Yeah, I know,” Sylvie piped, “I wanna show you my room! C’mon! You gotta!” 

Rick poked his head out of his room, smiling gently. “Give him a little bit of time, Sylv. I’m sure he doesn’t want to be dragged around the house like this.” 

“But it’s his first time at our house!” Sylvie potested, “I want to show him my room!” 

“It’s fine,” Guile added softly. 

“See? It’s fine!” 

Rick looked at the two critically, but then shrugged. “If you say so, I'll take your word for it.” He returned to his room. 

“Who’s that?” Guile asked. 

“You don’t remember Rick from the card tournament?” Sylvie asked. 

“Well I remember now that you’ve reminded me.” 

“He’s my older brother!” 

“Wait, you have two older brothers? I thought it was just Naven.” 

“Yeah, well, it was, but then Uncle Chappy found out that Rick ran away from home, and… Yeah!” Sylvie explained, beaming, “Now we’re all brothers and it’s super cool!” Sylvie opened the door to his room. “But he’s working right now, so just ignore him.” 

“He’s working?” Guile asked. 

Sylvie nodded. “He writes horoscopes for a newspaper. He’s always typing at his computer. I tried reading some of the horoscopes, but they don’t really make sense to me ‘cause it’s not very scientific. I write scientific stuff a lot, though. You should read those.” He pulled Guile by his sleeve into his room. “Look! Do you like my room?” 

“It’s also nice,” Guile remarked. After a beat, Sylvie just barely heard Guile mutter, “Wait, shit, that’s such a weak compliment.” It made Sylvie laugh. Guile looked away from Sylvie nervously, his eyes fixated on the walls instead. “I like your pictures,” Guile added. 

Sylvie’s grin grew wider. “Thank you!” he cooed, “I drew those!” He pointed at one in particular. “That’s you!” 

Guile looked over the drawing, genuine wonder sparkling faintly in his eyes. “Wow. You made that?” Guile breathed, “That’s amazing!” 

“Ah! Thank you!” Sylvie squeaked. He was absolutely giddy that his best friend and grand master of epithets liked his drawing! 

“What’s that?” Guile asked, pointing. 

Sylvie followed his gaze to a pile of sheep plushies in the corner. “That’s the flock,” Sylvie answered. 

Guile wandered over to it, so Sylvie followed along after him. “Flock?” Guile asked, “Do you collect them?” 

“Yeah,” Sylvie huffed, crossing his arms, “What about it? Just ‘cause I have a degree doesn’t mean I don’t like toys! I’m twelve!” 

Guile glanced at him, looking a little apologetic. “I just thought it looked cute.” 

“Oh! Okay then, thank you!” Sylvie perked up, his pout returning to a wide smile. He picked up a yellow sheep plushie. “Molly made this for me. It looks just like one of my sheep! It’s very special. I named it Mela!” 

Guile reached into the pile, and pulled out another sheep. “This one’s big.” 

“That’s ‘cause it’s a pillow pet. His name is Floof,” Sylvie pointed out, reaching into the flock and pulling out a round sheep, “And this one’s Cotton, a Bellzi-” 

“If I am not mistaken, pillows can be used to hit people harmlessly.” 

“Wha-” the pillow gently smacked Sylvie upside the head. 

“Yep, I was right,” Guile nodded sagely, a lilt of playfulness in his usually unexpressive voice. 

Sylvie burst into a fit of laughter. “No!” he whined, tossing Cotton at Guile. It bounced off of Guile’s face. 

“It’s war, then,” Guile stated, picking up a light blue sheep with stars along the side and chuckling it lightly at Sylvie. It grazed his shoulder. 

“How do you like-” Sylvie tossed a black sheep plush back at Guile “-Storm!” 

Guile picked it up after it whacked his chest. “It’s cute,” he noted, noticing it’s grumpy yet flushed face, “Just like this one.” He picked up a blocky stuffed sheep. “What is this? Minecraft?” he threw it at Sylvie. 

“It is!” Sylvie laughed, swiping it away with his arm before it could hit his face. “And this is a beanie boo!” he shouted, throwing a pink-wooled sheep with green hooves at Guile. 

Its wide, plastic eyes smacked into Guile. “Ow, that actually kind of hurt,” he mumbled. He pulled up a sheep doll with long, spendelly arms and legs, wide eyes, large ears, and blushing cheeks. “What the fuck is this?” Guile asked, “Why are it’s limbs so long?” 

“That’s from a website called… Something safari. I forgot the first part, but safari is definitely in the name.” Sylvie paused to think, a plump, gray sheep in his hands, “Her name is Claribelle though.” 

Guile threw the strange plush at Sylvie. “Take your freaky sheep.” 

Sylvie threw the plump sheep at Guile. “Eat pufferella!” He picked up a small sleeping sheep in one hand and a sheep with a bow in the other, intent on chucking both at Guile, but then thought better of it. He liked these two a lot. He gave each a small hug and then placed them aside with the sheep Molly gave him. A fat sheep plush whapped him in the face as he turned back to face the pile to pick a new plush. “George! No! Why!” Sylvie groaned dramatically. He picked out a sheep with a goofy night cap and slippers on. “Get him, Slumber!” Sylvie shouted, tossing it at Guile. Slumber hit Guile in the center of his chest. “He got me.” Guile weakly tried to imitate a scream, and faked falling over. 

Sylvie burst into laughter again. “What you don’t know about my sheep is that they’re all carnivorous!” Sylvie growled playfully. He scooped up a bunch of plushies into his arms and dumped them onto Guile. “Feast my children!” 

“Oh no, they’re eating me!” Guile joked, his feigned yell still not very convincing. Sylvie didn’t care. He was having a lot of fun. 

The door opened. It was Rick. “What’s with all the yelling?” he asked, curious. 

“I’m being eaten,” Guile answered bluntly from under the pile of sheep. 

“Ah! The carnivorous sheep strike once again!” Rick exclaimed. 

“Help me feed the children,” Sylvie hissed before giggling. 

“No. Don’t,” Guile begged. 

“I’m sorry, but the children must be fed,” Rick apologized, dumping another pile of sheep onto Guile. 

“Oh no. I’m dead,” Guile spoke. 

“One more nibble for good measure,” Sylvie shrugged. 

Guile grunted, “omf!” as the pillow pet slammed down onto the pile of sheep on top of him. 

“Yep! He’s dead!” Sylvie confirmed, adding an ominous, “God bless his soul!” 

“The children have been fed, but at what cost?” Rick mourned, “At what cost, Sylvie! How do I live with the blood on my hands?” 

“If feeding my children is such a crime, the shadow realm itself should take me,” Sylvie murmured. 

“Holy fuck, you guys, chill,” Guile voiced, a look of concern on his face. 

“The corpse spoke!” Sylvie gasped, jumping up from where he was seated on the floor, pointing at Guile. 

“I just couldn’t live with the weight of a death upon me!” Rick confessed, “So I reanimated his body with dark magic!” 

“I’m a zombie?” Guile told them, a little unsure if he was playing right. 

“Yes! Rise my creation!” Rick commanded. Guile stood up. “Behold! I have made this zombie from the remains of- What’s your name?” 

“Guile.” 

Breaking character, Rick softly said, “Oh, you’re Guile? Sylvie talks about you a lot. Nice to meet you, I’m Rick.” 

“Nice to meet you too.” 

Rick cleared his throat. “As I was saying! I have made this zombie from the remains of Guile!” 

“But the sheep already ate a hole in his stomach!” Sylvie declared, gesturing to Guile, “Look! His guts are falling out!” 

Guile made a face. “Ew.” 

“They’re _your_ guts,” Sylvie pointed out. 

“That does not help.” A smirk appeared on Guile’s face. In a more wicked voice, he called, “But I don’t care about guts. All I want is brains. Your brain!” Guile looked a little worried, like he knew that he wasn’t very good at acting near as good as he was at keeping a straight face through lies. 

Sylvie played along just the same to encourage his friend. “Oh no! My brain!” he yelled, “My brain is too beautiful to be eaten by a zombie!” 

“You’d better run then,” Guile advised. 

With a small scream for dramatic flair, Sylvie ran out of the room. 

“After him, my creation!” Rick commanded through fits of laughter. 

With a quiet roar, Guile chased after Sylvie. It wasn’t long before Guile caught Sylvie in the living room. “Now, I’m going to eat your-” He was cut off by a ringtone. He pulled his phone out of his pocket. “Hold on, I have to take this.” 

Sylvie sat silently on the couch, waiting patiently as Guile answered yes or no to questions Sylvie couldn’t hear. 

“I guess. Bye,” Guile sighed, finally hanging up and slipping his phone back into his pocket. He turned to Sylvie. “Hey, kid. Um. I have to leave now.” 

Sylvie frowned. “What? Why?” 

Guile grimaced. “I just do.” 

“But my brain!” 

“Consider it eaten,” Guile replied, flashing a genuine smile at Sylvie for a moment. “I promise I’ll be back again as soon I can, okay?” 

“Tomorrow?” 

“Tomorrow? Well that’s a little s- Yeah, actually,” Guile decided, “If I can, tomorrow.” 

“Yay!” Sylvie cheered. 

“Bye.” 

Sylvie ran over to Guile and hugged him. 

“Oh! Um!” Guile awkwardly returned the hug. 

“Bye,” Sylvie sighed. 

Rick walked into the room. “You’re leaving?” He asked. 

“Afraid so,” Guile said lowly, “Something came up.” 

“Oh, well then, see you later.” 

“Yeah. Bye.” 

Rick turned to Sylvie as Guile left. “Want to keep playing?” 

Sylvie shook his head. “I’m probably gonna draw now.” 

Rick ruffled his brother’s hair. “Have fun then. Remember to clean up those sheep.” 

“Will you help me pick them up?” 

Rick smiled brightly. “Sure!” 

Sylvie smiled back. He’d never had such a fun day.

**Author's Note:**

> All the sheep in this fic are based off of real sheep stuffies I found on Google Images as references while writing this fic.  
> `  
> Sylvie also has Sheep named after Molly, Rick, Chappy, Carlton, Naven, Guile, and Phoenica, he just hasn't shown them to Guile yet lol. He's a little shy to tell Guile he has a plush named after him.


End file.
